


Women of past pleasures

by siangjiang



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Pegging, Power Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Higgs has a type.
Relationships: Amalie/Higgs Monaghan, Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“You actually hurt me”

Amalie’s voice was calm, even warm, as always. She walked around Higgs’ naked, dangling body, swinging lightly a few meters over the tar covered ground in a complicated and intricate pattern of robes and knots. One of his feet could almost touch the tar. Almost.

“Sorry mistress” he said “I got carried away”

“I know. You often do”

He felt the cane run down his leg, like it was looking for the perfect place to strike. It seemed to zero in on a spot, was raised from his skin, and then...nothing. 

He had mentally prepared himself for the strike and looked down, confused. In the same second the cane struck his stomach. Hard and sharp. He yelped.

“Don’t get too sure of yourself” she told him “Don’t think you know the future”

Another strike. And another. She usually didn’t bring out the cane so she had to be real upset, even if she didn’t sound like it.

He felt the cane whack across the sole of his bound foot and began to struggle, angry and desperate grunts of pain escaping him.

“Stop struggling” she told him as she continued the beating “Accept it. You know what happens if you fight me”

He immediately went limp in the ropes, breathing heavily as the onslaught continued. Occasionally he tensed up when a strike was particularly painful but otherwise he stayed still. 

He knew his eyeliner had to be running from sweat and tears. She liked that look on him so he always used the cheapest eyeliner he could find.

“Ah, much better” She sounded out of breath “I’m very proud of you”

It annoyed him how much his body was shaking from exhaustion and pain even after the beating had stopped.

“What do we say?”

“Thank you mistress”

“For what?”

“For teaching me a lesson”

“You’re welcome” She put a hand on his cheek and he lifted his head to meet her eyes with some difficulty “I have other things to attend to but I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I want you to use this time to meditate on your behavior”

And with that she left. 

Higgs hung limply from the tight ropes on the silent beach. A sly smile spread across his lips. It was moments like these that reminded him why he had left Fragile for Amalie.


	2. Fragile

“This will be the last human touch you’ll ever feel” Fragile had said.

 _Fuck it_ Higgs had thought _Let’s do it for old times sake_.

Not that he got a whole lot of skin-to-skin out of it besides Fragile’s bare hands spreading his buttocks before inserting the strapon. And she was rough. Rougher than he had ever experienced before, but what did he expect? This wasn’t lovemaking like in the old days, it was revenge fucking.

Still, he enjoyed it all the same. She always had the best technique, surpassing even most men. She had to. What was the point of pegging if a woman couldn’t do it right?

She pushed his face into the mud, forcing him to sway his back. “I haven’t forgotten that you like it deep” she taunted, jabbing the punishing beast into him over and over, but also hitting his prostate every time. It was exactly what he needed. Why did he leave her again?

A hard slap across his right cheek, then the other. Fuck, he couldn’t hold back any longer and grabbed his cock, pumping away desperately as the huge monster pushed him ever closer to orgasm.

And then she pulled out.

“No!” he gasped “No no no! I was so close!”

“Not my problem”

Frustrated he pushed his middle finger into himself. It was deeply unsatisfying after the big dildo and he desperately tugged at his cock to cum as fast as possible.

Fragile watched him with cold eyes “Pathetic”

His orgasm was disappointing to say the least. A few weak splurts of cum and he was done. Fuck. Post-orgasm clarity set in and he suddenly became all too aware of what he looked like. Naked, coated in tar and mud, limp cum-covered dick, makeup smeared. Pathetic indeed.

Suddenly without warning the dildo was pushed back into him, the insane grit and length now seeming almost impossible and he couldn’t stop a strange strangled sound from leaving his throat.

“Here” she said “You can keep it. You won’t have much else to do” and then she was gone.

For some reason he heard himself laugh.


End file.
